


Naughty List

by allofuswithwings



Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [4]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Series: Have Yourself a Musey Little Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023771
Kudos: 3





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a set of Muse Christmas ficlets originally posted in 2009 on Livejournal.

Matt shifted in his seat as Dom eyed him wickedly from across the dinner table. For the past hour, Dom had practically been undressing him with his eyes; following every movement and tracing every contour of his body with a gaze so filthy it made Matt hard in his trousers.  
  
Coupled with the sneak preview a couple of hours ago of his gift from Dom, Matt was losing his mind. And Dom was clearly enjoying it, a smug grin twitching constantly at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Matt tried to concentrate on the delicious Christmas dinner the Wolstenholme’s had prepared, and avoid Dom’s gaze altogether. All he had to do was get through probably another hour or socialising, then Dom was all his.  
  
On initial sight of the handcuffs and gag, Matt had imagined all the things Dom would be doing to him that night. But he’d changed his mind now. Dom had been very bad this year; he was going to pay for being a filthy fucking tease. Oh yes.


End file.
